Stardust
by dustingstars
Summary: During his young adult years, Reid donated his sperm to two couples. With his sperm, three kids were brought into this world. Seventeen years later, two of the three suddenly arrive at Reid's doorstep. The other is reported missing. Slash. Rated M for mature content.


_Stardust_

During his young adult years, Reid donated his sperm to two couples. With his sperm, three kids were brought into the world. Seventeen years later, two suddenly arrive at Reid's doorstep. The other is reported missing. Slash. Rated M for mature content.

* * *

Prologue

It's raining. As corny and cliché as it sounds, it's raining cats and dogs. And to make it even more corny, it's raining _huge_ cats and dogs. There is no place in the streets, not even under a tree, where we can't be kept protected from the falling animals... Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop speaking figuratively, but I won't stop complaining about the stupid rain, in which we're currently running in.

The quick and loud steps I'm taking cause the non-ending puddles on the sidewalks to get into my damn pants which are as wet as the first time I pissed in them in pre school. If I take careful steps, maybe I won't get wet, more. But I'm pissed off. Not mostly because our clothing, our things, our _bodies_ are soaking wet, but mostly because it had to freakin' rain on the day we decided to–

I slow down my running. Where the hell is Noah? And Ray?

I spin around and my stupid hair sticks to my face. I push it to the side with my shivering hands and catch sight of Noah and Ray a few feet away. Noah's on the ground, (what the hell; when did he trip?) and Ray is beside him, pulling him up, along with the two duffel bags he has on each side of his shoulders. Ray takes them from him, only to have Noah grab one back.

Two duffel bags won't hurt Ray, big man Ray, let alone three, but I know Noah won't let him carry his bag. He wouldn't let me carry it. He wouldn't let _anyone_ carry it. Sometimes I wonder if he has something.. _suspicious_ buried inside... Nah, he doesn't.

I wasn't holding anything except for a piece of paper. It contained the address of the man who has, _needs_ to be able to keep us dry, (it's damn cold!) so we won't die of pneumonia. That man is–

"Sorry, Noah slipped. Did you find it?" Ray asks as he jogs towards me with Noah holding onto his shoulders with a free hand.

I shake my head. "No, not-" And as though the great Lord heard my silent prayers, (okay, I didn't pray, but I was deeply hoping), I see a small ginger bread house across the street with its house numbers exactly matching the ones on the piece of paper which surprisingly managed to stay decently dry. Lucky piece of shit.

"Found it!" I skip over the curb and towards the house. Ray and Noah follow me. I should have walked slower, instead of immediately going for the front porch with a pretty wide sun roof, but I didn't. And I end up jumping loudly onto the porch and have someone, _him_, turn the living room light on and walk towards the door.

"Oh, shit," I whisper. I'm not prepared. I don't know what to say. I find it funny because we've been planning this ever since the bastard who takes care of us threatened to kill us two if we bothered him again... which has been happening ever since Noah and I can remember. The threatening, I mean. I'm pretty sure the killing would have taken place sometime during the week I came home late.

The light to the porch opens, and soon enough, the door opens too. And... well, just to say, I didn't imagine him to be this huge, and I mean _huge_, hard rock abs and all, handsome black man. I mean, if he's our father, shouldn't our skin be a little darker?

"Uh, how may I help you?" he asks, holding on to the towel wrapped around his waist. (Yes, that's why I was able to comment on his abs. I'm pretty happy he showed up to the door like this... Yes, I'm gay. Get over it.) Ray and Noah finally catch up behind me and the sexy man's expression becomes more confused.

"I...uh..." Damn it. I'm at a loss of words. I can't... How am I- Damn it! I can't even _mentally_ speak right. I just can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm actually going to meet–

"Spencer Reid," I hear Ray blurt out to my left.

"Um, he's in the shower," the sexy man says, his perfectly trimmed (does he trim them? They're so perfect!) dark eyebrows getting closer and closer to form a sharp "V".

I raise my eyebrows. And I'm pretty sure Noah raised his eyebrows too. (I know he did; it's a twin telepathic thing. I don't know about Ray. He's not as full of expression as people are in these types of situations.) Because here is a really hot guy, having just gotten out of the shower, and there _in_ the shower is Spencer Reid, our biological dad... Is it possible he might also be...?

"May I ask why you're here for Spencer?" Sexy man speaks up. He looks suspicious, irritated a bit, but he still looks sexy.

No one, out of the three of us, says a word. I think Noah and Ray are waiting for me to say what we're here for, but I still can't speak. I don't know why the freak I can't. Thankfully, Ray speaks up for me, again.

"We... Well, they," he gestures to Noah and me, "... ..." Ha, even _he_ has a hard time explaining.

Ray takes a deep sigh, and gets to it. "Okay. According to my boyfriend here," (yes, Ray's my boyfriend, and here I am checking an older guy out. I don't think he minds... I'm talking about Ray here. Mr. Sexy Man doesn't seem to be bothered either so... I guess it's safe to stare?), "he and his brother were... _created_ with their mother's eggs and another man's, who isn't the father they know of, own sperm... And that man is..." He doesn't have to go on because Mr. Sexy knows what he's getting to.

"Are you... are you sure- Are you saying Spencer Reid is the man you're talking about? Your... Your father- real father- the biological one?" He's as flustered as I was.

"Yes."

Mr. Sexy examines me and Noah behind the screen door. We must look so good right now, with our soaking wet clothes sticking to our skinny, shivering bodies. Mr. Sexy notices that, and he invites us inside. As he does, he's still examining the two of us. As I pass him, we meet eyes, (damn, he's so sexy), and his face softens, (and something belonging to me doesn't; haha).

"You guys... T-take a seat. Don't- don't worry about getting the sofa wet. I'll get... Spencer." We nod and take a seat. I feel so damn bad for Mr. Sexy. He looks so confused. Spencer, whoever he is to him, probably didn't tell him about what he did seventeen years ago.

Five seconds later, he comes back. "What are your names again?" I still couldn't speak.

"I'm Ra- Richard. That's Mason and this is Noah." Thank you, Ray.

Mr. Sexy slowly nods his head. He walks back to the hallway leading to what I guess is the bedroom.

After minute or so, Mr. Sexy comes back. With him. I don't know why, but I immediately got up, like I'm meeting the Queen of England, and say what I think I shouldn't have said all of a sudden, "Dad." Because this person, Spencer Reid, after staring at me for what seemed like a century, faints right there. Yes, faints.


End file.
